


Vacation days

by axima



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axima/pseuds/axima
Summary: Bruce and Selina are taking a vacation.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Vacation days

Selina woke up to the warm sunbeams heating her face. It was bright - too bright - but that’s something you would expect from someone who has lived her entire life in the dark and cold slums of Gotham.

Now, though, she wasn’t in Gotham.

Last night Bruce and Selina had landed into the Bahamas and hadn’t left the bed ever since. It had been a holiday Bruce promised to her a long, long time ago and now they finally made it. Selina shouldn’t have been surprised when she found out that Bruce had bought the entire island for them. Of course, she wasn’t (not much at least), but still, it made her feel happy - stupidly so.

Selina stretched her arms above her head, arching her back a bit and then resting her left hand above the larger calloused one, holding her tight. A little smile curved her lips as she saw the beautiful ring shining on her finger. About three months ago Bruce had popped the question, finally, and after that, there had been no moment when she wasn’t happy. At least she couldn’t think of any right now.

Opening her eyes fully, she took the room in. It was beautiful, modern, but not too modern. Just perfect. The room had enormous glass doors that lead to the balcony and now just laying there she could see the breathtaking turquoise ocean shining in the morning sun. They were sleeping in a gigantic canopy bed with white sheets and white thin curtains covering it. The wooden headboard might have wrecked during last night's actions - she could have sworn she heard it cracking.

She realized when they landed, that they had delayed their vacation because Bruce was having this beach house built just for them. On the island were no other houses, and they needed to use a boat if they wanted to go to the city area. Which meant a lot of privacy for them. No work or anything to worry about. Just them.

She thought she shouldn’t feel so charmed and overwhelmed by all of this, but she couldn’t help how her heart fluttered in her chest every damn time he did something affectionate like this.

She felt the familiar warm lips hovering over the skin of her neck, giving there a couple light kisses, making her skin tingle. Now her smile grew even wider, and she thought then, when would her face start aching from the ridiculous amount of smiling she had been doing for the last couple of months.

“Morning”, the dark, familiar voice murmured into her neck, landing another kiss there.

Now she couldn’t help but arch against him. Moving her hand up and sinking it into his thick black hair, turning her head a little, so she could see his face. He was smirking and looked, not to her surprise, delicious, with his black messy hair and icy blue eyes focused only on her, starting to look very hungry. They were bare, nothing in between, the covers tangled somewhere around their feet.

“Morning handsome”, she purred at him, giving a kiss to his jaw.

The smirk on his face turned to a smile as he moved the hand from her waist to her face, cupping her cheek, their mouths now only inches apart, “God, you’re beautiful”.

Selina was about to roll her eyes at him, but then his lips met hers, and she forgot about everything else. She focused only on kissing him back, greedily. Just now realizing she had been waiting for him to wake up, by how much she needed him.

He pulled away too soon.

“Bruce,” she breathed against his lips. She didn’t even have time to taste him. Selina’s frustration grew when she saw that look on his face. His eyes glinting with hunger, mouth in a stupid smirk, the look he would make when he teased her. He always took his time working her up, with an occasion if he was angry or in a hurry.

Right now Selina hoped they would be in a public restroom so she would get some release to the pulsating between her legs.

Bruce just kept smirking at her, kissed her lightly, and then moved kissing down her neck. She wanted to hate him for using this against her, teasing her on purpose, making her frustrated enough to beg, just because he could. Because he knew her. He knew every insignificant part of her like the back of his hand. He could always tell what she wanted and what every look meant. No other man could or would ever do that to her. She didn’t want anyone else. She felt so dumb because she loved it. She loved him - maybe a bit too much.

Bruce’s fingers were trailing down her body. They moved over her waist to her hipbone, and slowly down to their destination. He held her face up with another hand so her neck was open and arched to him. His tongue licked over the harsh teeth marks, bitten there last night, and he sucked the most sensitive spot on her throat.

A slight gasp fell from Selina’s lips when he finally parted her legs, found her wet, inviting. She felt a groan in her ear as he stroked his fingers over her, “Were you waiting for me?”. She didn’t have any motivation to act like she cared - he turned her into a throbbing mess in seconds - always had and always would.

And, obviously, she was having the same effect on him - she felt his hard length pushing against her thigh.

Now he moved his fingers to find her most sensitive area and sucked in her neck. “Oh”, a moan slipped between her lips. He was teasing her. Leaving delicious circles to her clit and then just moving his fingers to the side, not really giving her what she wanted.

“Bruce”, she said firmly as she tightened the grip in his hair and pulled his face up to her, finding his eyes full of arousal. She pulled his lips against hers, but before she really had time, he kissed her. His kiss was starving and just then his fingers pressed perfectly, making her break the kiss as she moaned. He pulled her right back to the kiss, and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Their tongues dancing together as he circled her clit once, twice, three times, without breaking the kiss, making her shudder. He kissed her harder, his mouth swallowing her moans.

“Stop with the teasing”, she breathed against his lips, with a frustrated tone which only made him chuckle.

“Mmm”, he murmured as he stopped, moved his fingers to her entrance, sank two inside of her, moving his thumb back to her clit. Selina moaned hard as her head fell back.

It was stupid, how he could get her so worked up with just his fingers. But then again, she had never met a more skilled pair of fingers.

His fingers moved faster as he kept biting her neck. Selina was gripping his hair even tighter as the moans, gasps, and groans kept falling from her lips. Sometimes she fought off the sounds just because she knew he loved it when she was vocal. He loved hearing how good he made her feel, and she loved teasing him as much as he did her. Now, though, she was definitely not trying to fight them.

Just like that, he stopped completely. It made her buck her hips with a desperate gasp. She was so close, so, so close. If he just would have kept that up for a little longer. He took his fingers out of her and brought them to his lips, sucking them clean.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him, but he just chuckled turning her to her back. He climbed atop of her and leaned down to kiss her, but she just turned her head. Bruce cocked an eyebrow, brought his fingers to her chin, and forced her to look at him. Now he was genuinely smiling, maybe even a bit softly, his eyes full of adoration. She still tried to act mad at him, but he wasn’t making it easy with his stupid looks.

Now their lips met again, but the kiss was soft and full of love. No matter how or where they kissed, the kiss was always full of love. And her heart did this stupid flip in her chest. The kiss parted, and they were both smiling.

“I love you”, Bruce said kissing the corner of her mouth. She wanted to hit him for being so sappy in a moment like this.

“I love you too, you idiot”, Selina said rolling her eyes, and he chuckled.

Bruce moved back to her neck and kissed her there, “Take a bath with me”

“I guess I have no choice,” she taunted smirking and moved her another leg between them, stroking his still hard length and he groaned, “I think you really need it”

He smiled to her neck and moved back up to her mouth, kissing her slightly, and then pulling them both up in the bed.

“Believe me,” he said, “I always need you”.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally posted something again.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, let's just blame it onto the fact that English is not my first language
> 
> Do tell me if you liked this one-shot. I'll be writing more with them as soon as I have time 
> 
> I also thought I could write some fluff at some point since I've been writing only smut with them, but you know batcat is like the horniest couple out there so I guess that's where my mind goes when I do anything with them


End file.
